I'm Straight!—Oh, Forget it
by prof. creau
Summary: "Kyo-kun bilang akan hidup bahagia selamanya bersama Tsuna ternyata, Kyo-kun pembohong!" CTAAAR! Oh, bukan. Itu bukan suara petir melainkan suara hati Kyoya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Cinta memang sulit, anak muda. Child!1827 with babysitter!Alaude—warning inside.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

_**Warning: OOC, abal, alay, nista, gaje, AU, don't like don't read!**_

_Halo, pemirsah_. Saya author dari kompleks sebelah *lirik pertandingan Rakuzan Vs Seirin*. Ini ff pertama saya di fandom ini, saya harap author dan reader disini mau menerima saya apa adanya (?) #terdengarsalah **hope you like it!** ;)

**I'm Straight!—Oh, Forget** **it** by _prof. creau_

.

.

Tsuna, anak perem—laki-laki berumur lima tahun itu menatap seorang pria yang memakai coat berwarna hitam. Bola mata besar Tsuna ditatap balik oleh pria itu, tatapannya tajam, seperti tidak ada belas kasihan di dalamnya. Alaude memang tidak suka dengan anak kecil tapi, ia mencoba bertolenransi dengan anak lelaki ini.

"Aku hanya menitip ia sebentar, Alaude. Tidak akan lama." Sahut seorang pria yang berada di dapur.

"Jam tujuh. Perjanjiannya jam tujuh. Jika kau belum pulang, aku akan meninggalkannya di rumah si melon—"

"OOIII!" teriak si pirang yang terburu-buru lari dari dapur ke ruang tamu untuk menggendong Tsuna dan mengusapkan pipinya dengan pipi Tsuna. "Selama langit masih biru dan tetangga sebelah masih menjanda, aku tidak akan membiarkan my-cute-little-Tsuna berada di tangan si melon pervert!"

Alaude hanya melipat tangannya di dada dan berkata, "Pas jam tujuh. Aku masih banyak urusan."

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti." Kata Giotto, pria pirang dengan celemek merah muda itu.

Sebernarnya, Giotto juga tidak mau menitipkan anak lelaki kesayangannya pada Alaude. Yah… mau bagaimana lagi? Asari sedang ada di Jepang, mengunjungi sanak-saudaranya. Knuckle di hari libur ini harus mengunjungi gereja. G lagi pacaran dengan tetangga sebelah—eh, tunggu… tetangga sebelah yang janda itu? Seriusan? Sementara, Lampo kurang meyakinkan untuk dibebani tugas seperti ini dan untuk Daemon—nggak deh, makasih.

Jadi, pilihan terakhir jatuh pada Alaude.

Giotto menurunkan Tsuna setelah ia memberinya kecupan sampai-jumpa-papa-akan-kembali kemudian melepas celemeknya. Semoga saja rapat dengan kliennya tidak akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Ia berjalan keluar namun, ketika ia hendak membuka pintu. "Tsuna…" katanya sambil menunduk. Poninya menutupi matanya. "Papa janji…" ada jeda pada kalimatnya. Kemudian ia menengok pada Tsuna dengan tangisan yang berlinang. Oh, ada efek blink-blink di wajahnya. "Papa akan—"

JDUAK!

Dan borgol pun melayang.

"Menjijikan. Cepat pergi!"

Giotto merintih dan berkomentar, "Aku kan hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Tsunaaa!" kepada si pelempar borgol yang tak lain adalah Alaude. Dengan kebaikan hatinya, ia memberi Giotto deathglare secara gratis. Sementara yang kena deathglare cuma bisa menelan ludah dan keluar dari sana.

Tsuna yang melihat kejadian absurd itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut. Kalau ada Daemon, ia pasti sudah menculik anak itu. kalau ada sang ayah, Giotto, pasti ia sudah—

JPRET! JEPRET!

"Tahan, Tsuna. Papa belum selesai memotretmu. Iya, bagus! Begitu terus! Nah, sekarang kau bisa ganti pose—"

Kemudian sang kepala polisi itu menendang sang businessman dengan indahnya. "Urus meetingmu, overprotective father!"

Hasilnya jendela pecah. Oh, masa bodo. Jendela Giotto ini, bukan miliknya.

Coatnya serasa ditarik. "Paman Alaude, aku lapar." Kata Tsuna dengan manisnya. Tenang, kali ini tidak ada yang memotret lagi kok. Ah, benar juga. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas siang, waktunya makan siang. Alaude berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati… nasi goreng yang sudah mengeras, sepertinya bekas sarapan tadi pagi.

_Bagus… tadi si bodoh itu ngapain di dapur kalau tidak memasak?_

Ia memutuskan untuk membuka kulkas sementara Tsuna mengikutinya dari belakang. Alaude bersyukur ternyata di kulkas ada banyak bahan makanan mulai dari beras hingga sayur-mayur—wait, mengapa ada beras di dalam kulkas?

"Tunggu di meja makan, Tsuna." Kata Alaude namun, sepertinya Tsuna tidak mau menurut. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan pamannya buat.

Heh, jangan salah. Gini-gini juga Alaude itu tidak buta kehidupan dapur. Mentang-mentang ia tinggal sendiri di rumah, bukan berarti ia selalu memakan makanan di luar. Ia sering memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Terkadang, jika Kyoya datang, biasanya ia tidak hanya membuatkannya makan siang tetapi sekaligus dengan cake dan manisan lainnya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Kyoya, seharusnya dia akan datang pada jam makan siang. Mamanya atau bisa dibilang _kakaknya Alaude_, memberi kabar bahwa Kyoya akan dititipkan kepadanya pada siang ini. Tapi… apa Kyoya tahu kalau dirinya saat ini sedang berada di rumah Giotto?

TING TONG!

Suara bel membuatnya berhenti memotong sayuran dari family kubis-kubisan itu. Ia pergi menuju keluar dan membuka pin—"KAMIKOROSU!"

—tu. Seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam membuat gesture memukul dengan tongkat besinya atau biasa disebut tonfa. Niatnya ingin memukul pria bercoat hitam tapi sayangnya malah gagal. Alaude telah menghindari serangan bocah itu dengan gesit.

Wajah Kyoya berubah kecut mengetahui serangannya gagal. Ia mengangkat tonfanya, hendak memukul lagi namun, suara seseorang membuatnya menghentikan aksinya. "Paman, siapa yang datang?" kata suara itu, suara Tsuna.

Pandangan Kyoya menangkap seorang anak kecil yang lebih pendek dari dirinya. Hati kyoya mulai beregup kencang tatkala anak itu berjalan menghampiri dirinya. Terdapat efek kelopak-kelopak bunga di wajah anak itu dan blink-blink yang menyilaukan. Tiba-tiba terdengar backsound lagu India; 'koimiligaya~ koimiligaya~' dari rumah tetangga sebelah—err, mungkin sang tetangga sedang memutar lagu India… BERARTI G SEDANG MAIN KEJAR-KEJARAN ALA INDIA SAMA TETANGGA YANG JANDA ITU DONG?! ASDFGHJKL!

Oh, lupakan. Mari kembali pada dua anak kecil yang imut-imut ini.

"Namanya Kyoya, Tsuna. Dia akan bersama kita sampai Fon—mamanya—kembali."

WOY, GUE BILANG KAN DUA ANAK KECIL YANG IMUT-IMUT! BUKAN OM-OM—

"_Om-om apa, huh?"_

Eh, erm… nggak jadi. Silahkan dilanjut, _ndoro_.

"_Cih, dasar amatir."_

"Paman Alaude ngomong sama siapa sih?" tanya Tsuna. Kyoya juga menatapnya bingung.

"Orang gila. Udah, gak usah diurusin. Ayo, masuk." Mereka bertiga pun masuk, berjalan menuju dapur.

Kamfret, nih orang ngatain gue gila. Gue jelek-jelekin perannya di—

"_Bilang apa barusan?"_

Nggak…

Lagi-lagi Tsuna menatap Alaude heran sementara Kyoya hanya mengedikan bahu tanda tak peduli.

**cCcCcCcCcCcCc**

Makan siang telah berlalu. Kyoya dan Tsuna terlihat akrab—dan dalam kasus ini Kyoya terlihat sangat nempel pada Tsuna—walaupun mereka baru saling kenal. Tsuna duduk di bangku tingkat dua sekolah dasar sementara Kyoya—sang pangeran dengan baju baja dan tonfa di tangannya—sudah berada di tingkat empat sekolah dasar. Perbedaan usia yang terpaut dua tahun tidak akan memisahkan jalinan cinta antara pangeran dan putri mahkota—oke, ini lebay tapi setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak Kyoya tentang Tsuna.

Saat ini, kedua insan tersebut sedang bermain warna. Merah campur biru. Pink campur abu-abu. Oranye campur ungu—ha! Ini warna kesukaan Kyoya, entah mengapa. Kyoya dan Tsuna sibuk dengan lukisan masing-masing tanpa mempedulikan pakaian dan wajah mereka yang coreng-loreng.

Dengan bangganya Kyoya menunjukan hasil karyanya. "Tsuna, lihat!" katanya dan Tsuna menoleh. Ia melihat karya hasil buatan teman barunya itu.

Gambar Kyoya tidak muluk-muluk, hanya seorang lelaki dengan baju baja dan… tonfa di tangannya. Di samping karakter itu ada seorang perempuan berambut coklat dengan gaun merah jambu dan mahkota sebagai pelengkap perannya menjadi putri raja. Di belakang mereka ada istana, matahari dengan senyuman serta dua gunung lancip khas anak sekolah dasar.

"Kyo-kun gambar tuan putri bersama pangerannya!" kata Tsuna riang, membuat Kyoya ikut bersemangat.

Kyoya menunjuk tuan putri yang ada pada gambar dan berkata, "Ini Tsuna dan ini," kali ini ia menunjuk gambar sang pangeran yang gagah dan melanjutkan, "aku. Aku akan menjadi pangeran Tsuna kemudian, kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

Wajah Tsuna melembut mendengar penuturan dari Kyoya. "Un! Aku ingin hidup bahagia selamanya bersama Kyo-kun!" kejadian yang sama terulang. Tiba-tiba muncul kelopak-kelopak bunga di sekeliling wajah Tsuna.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah penyihir jahat yang hendak menculik sang putri mahkota—sekali lagi, itu hanya imajinasi bocah yang selalu membawa tonfa kemana-mana.

"Kyoya, Tsuna, sudah berapa kali kuperingati untuk tidak mengotori lantai dengan cat warna." Ini bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Alaude berjalan mendekati mereka. Ia merasa jengkel. Bisa-bisanya dua bocah ingusan itu mengotori ruangan, terlebih lagi mereka berdua dalam keadaan tidak bersih.

…berarti Alaude harus memandikan mereka.

_No… no, God. Please, no…_

Mengasuh anak memang bukan keahliahnnya apalagi memandikan anak. Ia pasti lebih memilih menangkap penjahat ketimbang mengasuh anak. Inilah sebabnya ia belum mempunyai anak. Hell, punya pacar aja nggak apalagi anak. Penderitaan seorang jones memang tiada habisnya. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja mendapatkan wanita semudah tonfanya Kyoya melayang di sana-sini hanya saja… sampai sekarang masih belum ada yang pas. Mungkin jika penulis cerita ini datang ke cerita ini pasti status Alaude bukan jones lagi—oke, becanda, becanda. Jangan timpukin penulisnya dengan peso dapur.

Untuk Kyoya, ia bisa mandi sendiri. Nah, masalahnya ada pada Tsuna…

"Kyoya, kau mandi duluan—kau bawa pakaianmu sendiri, kan?"

"Hn. Dasar herbivore udik, perusak suasana saja." Katanya seraya berlalu dari ruangan itu, mengabaikan urat kesal Alaude yang hampir putus.

"Baiklah, Tsuna… sebagai laki-laki kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbutanmu dengan Kyo—" niatnya adalah ingin menyuruh Tsuna membereskan sebagian kekacauan yang terjadi sementara, sebagiannya lagi tugas Kyoya. Namun, Tsuna langsung menghilang begitu saja.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar mandi…

Kyoya masuk ke dalam bathup setelah melepaskan semua pakaiannya.

"Nee, Kyo-kun…"

Oh, ia mendengar suara Tsuna. Apakah ini imajinasinya?

Saat Kyoya menengok ke belakang, ternyata memang ada Tsuna! Oh, betapa merahnya wajah Kyoya saat ini! 'Tidak seharusnya kan laki-laki mandi dengan perempuan?' pikir Kyoya kecil.

…Kyoya memang menganggap Tsuna sebagai perempuan sejak mereka bertemu.

"Tsu-Tsuna, ti-tidak seharusnya kau disini."

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksud Kyo-kun, aku tidak boleh mandi disini?"

"Te-tentu saja boleh! Tapi tidak be-bersamaku!"

Tsuna sedih saat Kyoya mengatakan hal itu. Tentu saja ia merasa sedih, secara tidak langsung Kyoya telah mengusirnya. Padahal Kyoya bilang akan hidup bersama dirinya bahagia selamanya.

Kyoya bingung karena melihat raut wajah Tsuna yang hampir menangis. Ia segera menenangkannya.

"Kyo-kun mengusir Tsuna! Kyo-kun jahat!"

"Bu-bukan begitu Tsuna!"

"Kyo-kun bilang akan hidup bahagia selamanya bersama Tsuna ternyata, Kyo-kun **pembohong**!"

CTAAAR! Oh, bukan. Itu bukan suara petir melainkan suara hati Kyoya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Cinta memang sulit, _anak muda._

"Aku tidak mengusirmu, Tsuna. Hanya saja—"

"Hanya apa? Kyo-kun ingin berbohong lagi pada Tsuna?!"

"Tidaaak! Tentu saja tidak! Aku cuma mau bilang kalau laki-laki itu tidak boleh mandi dengan perempuan!"

"Tapi kan Tsuna bukan perempuan! Tuh kan, sekarang Kyo-kun menuduh Tsuna yang aneh-aneh!"

_Hah?_

…_apa?_

"Jadi kamu laki-laki?!"

TBC~

Makasih banget bagi yang telah membaca fic saya :*** #woy #emotnyaa dan biarkan saya menyapa penghuni fandom ini: HALO FANDOM KHR! XDD SAYA AUTHOR BARU DI FANDOM INI! 1827 MANA SUARANYAAA?! UWOOOH! #iniapa #abaikan

Sebenarnya saya pengen cerita ini berfokus ke Alaude yang lagi ngejagain Tsuna eh, malah jadi kayak begini. #orz

Oke, sampai jumpa pada next chappie~ I love yuh!


End file.
